Un viernes, alguno de Abril
by Weirdo Lyrock
Summary: "Y los dieciséis corren huyendo del tiempo, pasando a su lado, yéndose de su cuerpo, escapando del tiempo que queda para que un nuevo año se vea consumido en un viernes, uno de Abril." [Actualizado, segundo doodle.] [Pensamientos de un adolescente, tendido en su cama, nada interesante. Pero, ¿Quién no se queda observando aquella nada? La invitación está dada]
1. Abril

_Disclaimer: Gravity Falls no me pertenece; si fuese de ese modo abría Pinecest. Pero su creación corresponde al querido Alex Hirsch. Contiene Pinecest, si no les agrada, favor de no seguir la lectura, desde ya muchas gracias, Golia._

* * *

**_Uno de Abril_**

No es invierno, ni tampoco otoño; cuando las hojas caen de su hogar al suelo, frío, tosco, lejano. Palabras sencillas frente una problemática que aqueja al individuo posado en su cama. Recostado, observando por la ventana ese mismo árbol que ha envejecido junto con él. Un viernes de Abril, dónde la tarde se cierne sobre la casa llamada hogar, el sol se esconde atrás de aquellas moradas que se vislumbran, y el tibio abrazo propio incomoda a un alma tendida en la nada.

Sus ojos se sellaban con pereza y cansancio, vagando en la habitación agazapada en música; esa que emite sonidos, relajados, combinaciones de algo que se vuelve en silencio. _Simplemente Indie_. Y los dieciséis corren huyendo del tiempo, pasando a su lado, yéndose de su cuerpo, escapando del tiempo que queda para que un nuevo año se vea consumido en un viernes, uno de Abril.

El sueño se escabulle en un rincón del lugar, examinando a la presa que tendida sobre unas sábanas anaranjadas, se queda intacta al fino tacto de la pena, el desorden y la tristeza que vuelve nuevamente a culminar en la _nada._ Un _vacío,_ ese mismo que niegan en filosofía, de un viernes, uno de Abril.

El mismo viernes en que sus inicios se había transformando en un huracán de gritos lejanos, propios, de ese silencio que se ignora. Se ignora cuando el lápiz se resbala de tus dedos y de pronto no sabes dibujar, ni tampoco escribir. ¿Pensar? ¿Cuándo la persona a la que niegas le sonríe a alguien más, y más tarde, sus extremidades rodean la de otro? Y sabes que te odia, por los molestos sonidos emitidos de tu voz, y sabes que te odia, por la paranoia perteneciente al amor.

_¿Y cuándo sabes que es el amor?_

Cuando te atrapa sin siquiera llamarlo. Cuando escribes de él, sin experimentarlo antes, cuando dices que no te interesa y tu repertorio de historias rodean aquel tema.

El mismo, que evitas aceptar.

Ése que se seguirá negando hasta que se disipe y se termine, acabe, _lo extermines._

Y no es el miedo, es el interés; ese que se centra en los libros que ocultan la información que servirá mañana.

_Un futuro, como adulto, como persona. Como profesional._

No aquello que se morirá en un presente de un viernes, uno de Abril, donde te acongojas abandonado en las sábanas de tu cama. Y no te mueves de tu lugar, hasta que vuelves a pensar en tu hermana.

_Odiándote._

* * *

_Golia-Lyrock._


	2. Septiembre

_Disclaimer: Gravity Falls no me pertenece; si fuese de ese modo abría Pinecest. Pero su creación corresponde al querido Alex Hirsch. Contiene Pinecest, si no les agrada, favor de no seguir la lectura, desde ya muchas gracias, Golia._

* * *

_Septiembre_

Creo que no queda nada más después de un soplido como aquel; el mismo que impide la indagación o el acercamiento que se añora en días de Septiembre con la nariz enrojecida y el pronto malestar de un estado febril.

Cuando no se quiere nada más que el_ extrañarla_ hasta que se disipan las irremediables y taciturnas ganas de llorar lágrimas que no poseen valor.

_Para ella, para ti ni para mi y ni mucho menos para él._

En situaciones en que el viento retumba, se va para el que llega y vuelve para el que se va. No lo puedes cambiar con las manos sudorosas asidas al viejo pulóver que no vistes, en el cabello marrón que se funde en las sábanas de una cama en las que prefieres estar como siempre; los mismos relatos que ignoras con vehemencia y se plasman en el mismo viernes; luego de ese Abril donde todo murió para dar paso a lo que hoy no tienes y deseas con el ímpetu que un alma descarriada evita en el día nublado que se evapora en la bruma primaveral; la misma que se aproxima clamando por quien deseas a tu lado y niegas ante los sentimientos que egoístas; se hacen oír.

Y la mano de aquel adolescente aferrada a las sábanas que lo envuelven una vez más, después de cinco meses perdidos en su pérfida mirada dirigida a la nada de su habitación que en penumbra, su alma en pena se dedica a recitar los sonetos que una vez escribió y que hoy, se encuentran envueltos en su propia basura.

Cuando el tiempo se vuelve indecoroso y volátil, los días en donde contó una historia de algún Abril, descendieron para observar y contemplar como su mundo cabizbajo, se posaba en una nostalgia y tristeza constante que una y otra vez; aparece y se va, cuando la sonrisa de ella no está y se hace presente en los pasillos de una escuela que pronto dejarán. Muy pronto, cuando todo se termine y él impacte contra el pavimento donde nunca hubo asfalto.

Aquel verde, revuelto en tonos amarillos y que hoy rebozan de tonos rosas y violetas; la alegría que se esfuma a cada minuto y deja a un pobre muchacho arropándose en su propia miseria.

_Pero hey,_ siempre ha sido de ese modo.

_¿Por qué esta vez debe ser diferente?_

* * *

_Buenas._

_Mando saludos cordiales, y ojalá lean esto. Por si acaso no es una historia específica, tan sólo son divagaciones de un adolescente que se sienta a escribir o se hunde en su miseria. -Debí haber subido esto el día Viernes 25, pero aún no es tarde, al menos sigue siendo Septiembre-_

_Espero tengan buen día, buenas tardes o buenas noches._

_~Golia Lyrock._


End file.
